En la inmensidad del cielo vive la nube
by Ren Konae
Summary: Dino recibe una llamada de Reborn, diciéndole que tiene una nueva misión para él y es ser tutor de unos de los guardianes de Vongola. El italiano acepta más por miedo a las represarías de su ex tutor que la misión en sí. La historia es Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen extenso:**

Dino recibe una llamada de Reborn, diciéndole que tiene una nueva misión para él y es ser tutor de unos de los guardianes de Vongola. El italiano acepta más por miedo a las represarías de su ex tutor que la misión en sí.

El rubio ignora que una parte de la misión es para hacer que olvide a su ex amante Squalo, ya había pasado cerca de cinco años desde que rompieron, y él no supera la separación.

**Parejas principales**

D18

R27

8059

10069

**Parejas secundarias**

XS

DS

Ryōhei Sasagawa x Hana

6918

10051

**Notas del fanfiction**

Sobre el fanfiction es importante saber que no seguiré, mucho, el argumento del manga. Tal vez el primer capítulo sí, pero definitivamente habrá un momento que no será así.

Objetivo I: Llamada

Dino dejó caer el lapicero en el escritorio. Estaba cansado, estaba más de cinco horas en esa posición, firmando documentos y leyendo. De pronto, el ruido del teléfono sobre el escritorio lo sobresaltó y contestó.

―Ciao-su, Dino ―La voz infantil de Reborn saludándolo hizo su cuerpo estremecer.

Reborn fue el tutor de Dino, esas épocas donde tuvo a la merced de esa siniestra criatura, regresaron a su mente. Un aura depresiva lo envolvió. Todas las veces que recibía su llamada, era sinónimo de problemas o misiones complicadas y suicidas. Y nunca podría negarse al pequeño tutor, si lo hacía tenía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Él prefería tener unas posibilidades de vivir a no tener ninguna.

―Te escucho, Reborn ― dijo Dino, con nerviosismo.

Reborn ocultó su rostro en el sombrero y sonrió complacido. Escuchó el pequeño temblor en la voz de su otro estúpido pupilo. Era gratificante para él saber que aún el italiano lo respetaba, a base de miedo.

―Necesito que me devuelvas el favor ―escuchó decir a Reborn.

Dino arqueó una ceja. Sus instintos de supervivencia le dieron señales alarmantes.

―No entiendo ―dijo.

―Es sencillo, al igual que yo te enseñé a ser un buen líder y luchador, es hora que tú enseñes a alguien. Y tengo el candidato perfecto.

Dino se levantó del asiento. Las piernas comenzaron a dolerle por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición. Miró a través de la ventana el gran jardín que tenía la mansión Cavallone. Suspiró.

Reborn interpretó el suspiro de Dino como aceptación a su nueva misión.

―El candidato es un joven problemático, pero fuerte. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo será el guardián más fuerte de Vongola, sólo necesita tener el tutor adecuado.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que los ojos de Dino se iluminen. Se complacía ayudar a su pequeño hermanito y más saber que su nuevo alumno sería un guardián hizo que la felicidad lo embargara. Ya había probado a Yamamoto y Gokudera, ambos demostraron que no titubearían si se trataba de proteger a Tsuna. Si este guardián era elegido por Reborn era porque sería de gran utilidad para la Familia Vongola y en proteger al jefe.

Reborn escucho el respirar ruidoso de Dino, ese que siempre hace cuando se siente aliviado. Sonrió.

―Está bien ―Dijo Dino, entusiasmado ―. Mañana estaré viajando a Japón.

―También… ―Dijo el arcobaleno, preocupado pero no demostrándolo ―¿Cómo estás después de tu rompimiento con Squalo?

La pregunta hizo que la gran sonrisa de Dino desapareciera. A pesar del tiempo que rompieron, aun le dolía recordar cómo acabó todo. Las decisiones de mayor, dejaron una profunda cicatriz en él que trato de ignorar, pero la cicatriz todavía está y dudaba que desapareciera.

―Estoy bien. ―Esas era las palabras que se repetía todas las veces que recordaba a Squalo.

Su relación empezó en el colegio, donde las preocupaciones de liderazgo no eran prioridad y todavía podía darse el lujo de ignorarlas. Un año, ese fue el tiempo que estaban de amantes. Y al poco tiempo del primer gran aniversario, Squalo lo llamó.

Era una tarde de primavera. El sol estaba por ocultarse cuando se vieron en ese edifico en ruinas, por alguna razón a Squalo le encantaba el lugar; él pensó que era por la decoración elegante y el toque abandonado que tenía el lugar. Su ex amante tenía gustos muy particulares.

Squalo le dijo sobre Varia y de Xanxus. Y su decisión. Él eligió su futuro, uno donde no estaba él. Y a pesar del «intento» de palabras amables del mayor, igual lo dejaron dolido. Sólo atinó a sonreí como siempre lo hacía, de esa manera despreocupada que intentaba ocultar su tristeza. Desde ese día no volvieron a verse.

―Te estaré esperando para informarte más de tu nuevo estudiante.

El ruido de colgado se escuchó. De pronto, los papeles que estaban en el escritorio perdieron la importancia, no importaba lo soleado que estaba el día. Dentro de su oficina estaba nublado.

Reborn miró el teléfono. Aprovechó que todos en la casa estaban durmiendo para hacer la llamada. Él sabía del primer romance que tuvo su primer pulilo, era parte de su deber como tutor conocer cada momento vivido de su encargado, también de las emociones que trataba de ocultar, ya que su prioridad era la familia. Pero se alarmó cuando ya había pasado cerca de cinco años y el décimo Cavallone no daba señales se superación.

Pensó detenidamente en la petición que le hizo a Dino. Tenía conocimiento que el italiano prefería a los chicos y no a las chicas, la mejor comprobación era los múltiples rechazos que les dio a todas ellas. Las cartas de declaración, que recibió en el colegio, en vez de alagarlo le incomodaban, porque tenía que preparar un discurso convincente a la joven de turno.

Reborn pensó en los pros y contras del acercamiento de Dino y Hibari. Cavallone tenía tendencia a enamorarse de tipos rudos y problemáticos, y su nuevo alumno encajaba perfectamente en ese grupo. Pero, sabía lo paciente que podría ser el rubio y esas era la cualidad que lo hizo tutor de la nube; Hibari necesitaba un tutor fuerte y paciente, sobre todo lo último.

Era mejor regresar a la habitación. Sonrió. Tal vez los acontecimientos serian mejor de lo pensado.

Hace tiempo quería escribir sobre ellos (D18), pero no me animaba por la personalidad de Kyouya, es complicado interpretarlo y seguir su carácter, sin embargo mi amor por ellos fue más. Siempre quise que mi primer facfic de ellos sea con múltiples parejas que también me gusta.

Si desean dejarme algún comentario, los leeré y responderé con gusto. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Objetivo II: Conociéndote

¡Otro capítulo!

Y seguimos avanzando. Me parece que se está poniendo más entretenido o por lo menos eso es a mi parecer. Este capítulo me ha costado un poco escribirlo, en especial en la parte de Yamamoto y Gokudera.

* * *

><p>Objetivo II: Conociéndote<p>

Llegó a Japón y ni bien dejó el equipaje en la habitación, se encaminó a ir a la casa de Tsuna. Tenía que reportarse con Reborn.

Romario abrió la puerta de la limosina, la modesta casa estaba al frente de ellos. Suspiró. Al tocar la puerta comenzaba su nueva misión. Sonrió al recordar a Tsuna, el décimo Vongola, era un adorable hermano menor, que tenían mucho en similitud. Siempre era relajante hablar con él.

Tocó tres veces la puerta. Nana abrió y de inmediato apareció una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella consideraba a Dino como un hijo más.

―Dino, ¿Te quedas a cenar? ―preguntó ella, con voz maternal.

Dino correspondió la sonrisa y contestó con un energético sí.

Consideraba a Nana como la madre que no pudo disfrutar, ya que esta murió siendo un niño. A veces, pensaba que si ella estuviera viva sería como Nana, así de cariñosa y preocupada por su retoño. Una foto que tenía su padre en el despacho de la mansión, pudo ver a la mujer de cabellos rubios, mirada cálida y sonrisa jovial y maternal, ella cargaba un pequeño bulto de cabellera rubia.

―Está con Reborn y Gokudera en el cuarto ―dijo Nana, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

Le costó subir las escaleras, al parecer tendría que comprarse otras zapatillas, ya que con esas muchas veces se tropezaba, casi por terminar de subir las gradas, se da de bluses contra el piso. Adolorido, se colocó frente a la puerta.

―Abre. ―Escuchó a Reborn desde el interior.

Suspiró. Al sicario no se le escapaba ni una.

Escuchó la voz de Tsuna preguntar a quién le estaba hablando. Abrió la puerta mostrando esas sonrisas típicas de él.

―Veo que están bien ―se acercó a ellos.

Gukudera hizo un gesto de desagrado, porque no le gustaba a las personas mayores que él, mientras Tsuna sonreía emocionado por la visita.

―Dino-san, ¿Cuándo volviste a Japón?

―Acabo de llegar, ni bien dejé el equipaje, vine ―contestó.

―Gokudera, acompaña a Tsuna a la casa de Yamamoto, tenemos una reunión de emergencia con respecto a los anillos ―dijo Reborn.

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó Tsuna.

Rebon hizo un sonido con la boca, que Dino interpretó el típico sonidito de molestia. Se alejó lo más que pudo de Reborn, ya que Leon se trasformó en su preciada pistola y apunto a Tsuna en la cien, dejando al chico pálido.

―¿Eso responde? ―dijo Reborn.

Tsuna movió frenéticamente la cabeza, no espero segunda orden para salir de ahí corriendo, con Gokudera de tras de él, gritando que lo acompañaría por temor que le pasara algo en el camino.

Dino sonrió cuando vio la forma de correr de Tsuna, el también corría a gran velocidad cuando Reborn le amenazaba con la pistola. Volteó a verlo, sabía que había dado esa misión a Tsuna para poder hablar los dos en privado.

―Te escucho ―dijo Dino.

Reborn fue a cerrar la puerta, no quería que nadie de la casa escuchara la conversación.

―El nombre de tu alumno es Hibari Kyouya, es el guardián de la nube. Al igual que Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, él estudia en Namimori. Lo puedes encontrar en la sala del comité disciplinario o en el techo durmiendo, es su lugar favorito.

Dino Arqueó la ceja. Esperó unos segundo para obtener más información del guardián, pero esta no llegó.

Recordó que Reborn le había dicho que el chico era problemático, quería saber más de por qué se aplicaba en él.

―¿Es Problemático? ―dijo Dino.

Reborn sonrió mientras ocultaba sus ojos con el sombrero negro. Dino alzó una ceja, esos gesto de siempre aparecían cuando el tutor mafioso sabía qué iba a ocurrió después. Dino quedaba fascinado con los acertados cálculos, en determinados momentos pensaba que Tsuna tenía razón, que el «Hitman» leía la mente.

El tutor pensó que podría dar un extra a la información, pero sólo un poco. El resto correría por cuenta de Dino, su ex pupilo a pesar de no estar bajo su régimen de enseñanza aún le quedaba mucho que aprender y el guardia sería parte del entrenamiento de jefe Cavallone.

―Ama las peleas, el orden y la disciplina. Es último alumno en abandonar la escuela, si vas ahora todavía lo encontrarás. ―Y esa seria toda la información extra.

El rubio entendió entre líneas las palabras de Reborn. Suspiró cansado. El arcobaleno no lo dejaría descansar ese día y tomarme las siguientes horas para prepararse mentalmente planes de cómo iniciar buen pie con una persona así.

Reborn interpretó, a su conveniencia, ese suspiro como una negación y sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó a Dino con la pistola. Al sentir el frío en la cien, se estremeció y sus ojos se ampliaron, sintió su ritmo cardiaco ir en aumento y el nerviosismo de apoderó de su cuerpo y voz. Llamó a su ex tutor con voz entrecortada, pero en respuesta escucho el sonido del seguro del arma. No lo pensó dos veces, salió del cuarto corriendo y tropezando. Y no miró a tras hasta estar en la entrada de la casa.

Desde la ventana del cuarto de Tsuna, Reborn miraba como Dino llegaba agitado y nervioso a la puerta de la limosina, donde un sonriente Romario lo esperaba para abrir y manejar la siguiente parada.

―Inútiles ―dijo Reborn al aire, cuando vio a la limosina perderse entre las estrechas calles.

Los ojos marrones de Tsuna miraban de costado a Gokudera. El amante de la dinamita estaba demasiado callado, por lo general trataba de conversar con él, pero en esa ocasión no era así. Miró al frente, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Yamamoto Takeshi, incluso desde esa distancia podía ver el anuncio del restaurant. Sonrió. El moreno tenía un aura especial que hacía que se relajara, le agradaba la sensación que producía sus «ma, ma» y esas palabras despreocupadas, que hacía de los momentos más estresantes y extremos en llevaderos.

Escuchó el suave pasar de saliva, miró a Gukudera. Arqueó una ceja sin entender por qué estaba templando, débilmente. Sostenía fuertemente su mochila en sus manos, como si tratara de aguantar una sensación.

―¿Gokudera? ―dijo Tsuna.

De pronto, como si su voz tuviera un tranquilizante, vio como el fuerte agarre sobre el objeto desaparecía y el cuerpo dejaba de templar. Se rasco la cabeza, mirando al de ojos verdes.

Volteo a poner la mejor sonrisa que tenía para su Décimo, involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzó a expresar lo que sentía al estar cerca del guardián de la lluvia. Era demasiado sincero para su gusto.

―Hemos llegado―dijo Gokudera.

Tsuna olvidó el asunto, restándole importancia y centrándose en la entrada del negocio, desde ahí pudo ver que Takeshi ayudaba a su padre, en papel de mesero.

Miró las mesas, estaban sólo una pareja de enamorados, se sonrojó y pensó que él y Kyouko estarían así, mirándose amorosamente y pasando un momento agradable, ellos dos sólo sin la compañía de Reborn ni ningunos de sus amigos cerca para estropear el romanticismo. Movió con frenesís la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que cumplir la misión encomendaba.

Miró a Gokudera y pudo ver de nuevo el temblor en su cuerpo, sólo que esta vez sus ojos estaban puestos en el basquetbolista. Y sus ojos se desviaron de Gokudera a Yamamoto y de Yamakoto a Gukudera, mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin entender. Y así hubiera seguido si Takeshi no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

―Yo, Tsuna ―dijo el basquetbolista, mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

Tsuna explicó que Reborn los llamaba, dejando a Gokudera como espectador silencioso, que posaba sus ojos en Takeshi de vez en cuando.

Yamamoto se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba la tormenta. Él había notado el cambio hace una semana, no había hablado del asunto, todavía, porque cada vez que se quedaban solos, el guardián tenía una excusa para irse, dejándolo con la incertidumbre. Y pensó, que era momento de hablar, pero quería hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos, porque presentía que él no respondería con Tsuna cerca, para no preocuparlo.

Tsuna miraba a ambos. Yamamoto se quedó callado, mirando a Gokudera, como si esperara que se diera cuenta de su mirada, pero este parecía más entretenido mirando las paredes del local. Y su hiper-intuición, le decía que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Yamamoto decidió dejar de insistir con la mirada y se acercó a hablar con padre, diciéndole que tenía que salir un momento. Este no objetó, sonrió al verlo irse con sus amigos.

Tsuna aún sentía esa atmosfera evasiva que se trasladó en el restaurant, pero se esfumó cuando Gokudera regresó al ser él ante un comentario de Yamamoto. Sonrió. La pesadez se evaporó y escucho los energéticos y explosivos comentarios de la tormenta.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a la oficina del comité disciplinario, abrió la puerta sin tocar mientras una sonrisa amistosa instalaba en sus labios.

Ahí, en el centro de la pequeña oficina, había un escritorio y un joven de cabellos negros alzó la vista al escuchar la puerta ser abierta.

―Soy tu nuevo tutor y «hermano mayor de Tsuna» ―las cejas de Hibari se arquearon. No sabía que Sawada tenía hermano mayor.

―No me interesa tenerte como tutor ―dijo Kyouya, ignorándolo y volviendo a revisar los papeles.

Dino al ver el desinterés del otro, cambió de táctica y es que en todo el camino pensó en algún estrategia para llamar la atención del otro y cumplir con la misión de Reborn. Y es ahí, donde el un nuevo plan llegó a él.

―Soy ex alumno de Reborn ―las simples palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado. De inmediato, Kyouya levantó el rostro mostrando una sonrisa sádica y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

―Wao ―expresó Kyouya, dejando de lado los documentos y centrándose en la nueva bolsa de arena que tenía en frente ―. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Y con esas simples palabras Dino salió de ahí, dirigiéndose a la azotea. Romario ya estaba allí. Y estaba convencido que Hibari Kyouya estaba atrás de él. Volteo para afirmar sus sospechas, lo miró y recordó las palabras de Reborn «Problemático y amantes de las peleas». Dos características que podría usar a su favor para incentivar al guardián a aceptarlo como su nuevo mentor.

* * *

><p>Gracias, Aeris, Por escribirme. Me emocioné mucho cuando leí tu reviews. Y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Y les gusto? Espero que sí. Como se habrán dado cuenta he tomado la parte de Varia, por lo menos donde piensa el arco de la herencia de los anillos. Yamamoto x Gokudera, no sé, estaba pareja me encanta, el primero es tranquilo y puede calmar los momentos energéticos de Gokudera y la tormenta pone esos momentos fuera de lo común que no hace una rutina xD.<p>

Y sí, otro capítulo donde D18 es primordial, aunque así, de a poquito, hoy insertando las demás parejas. Y antes que me menciones el Tsuna x Kyouko, pues, no se asusten, así comienza el R27 (¿?) Ya verás que pasa con el trascurso de los capítulos.

Lo pongo como un extra, ¡ese capítulo es más largo que el anterior! Casi el doble de palabras, ¿a que me estoy esforzando más?

Bueno, eso sería todo por este capítulo. Gracias por escribirme, estaré contestando cualquier reviews que me envíen.


	3. Objetivo III: Inesperado

Objetivo III: Inesperado

Gokudera trataba de estar atento a las palabras de Reborn sobre el plan que tenía para derrotar a Varia, pero era complicado, Yamomoto estaba a su costado con su inseparable sonrisa. En el fondo, le gustaba mirar la sonrisa del guardián de la lluvia, pero le costaba exteriorizarlo, lo más cerca de un alagado era llamándolo «idiota». Él otro no contestaba, sólo atinaba a seguir sonriendo y, a veces, contestaba con sus «ma, ma» y ahí quedaba el asunto. Y esos simples gestos lo asustaban porque no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas tan calmadas como Yamomoto, sino con personas que buscaban peleas sin motivo alguno, como él. Era desconcertante.

En medio de su vaivén de pequeñas peleas, que más que eso parecía pequeñas conversaciones que sólo ellos entendían, en una de esas sintió un regocijo en el pecho, primero pensó que era un pre-infacto, ya que era agudo y opresor, estaba cerca del corazón. Pero con una visita a Shamal, quien le recordó una vez más que no atendía a hombres sino a mujeres, descartó la enfermedad. Él como guardián de la tormenta no podría darse el lujo de descuidar su salud. Dejó el asunto del pre-infarto, pero no duró mucho. La aguda opresión se volvió a sentir de nuevo al estar cerca de Yamamoto, sus sospechas cambiaron, ya que sólo sucedía cuando estaba con él. Se mordió los labios. Habló del asunto con Shamal, que era mayor que él y por lo tanto con más experiencia en medicina, aun desagradándole la idea de depender de otra persona que es mayor que él. El doctor sonrió al terminar de escucharlo, como si hubiera visto algo que él no y eso le desesperaba y ponía de mal humor.

―Deja de sonreír y habla. ―Exigió Gokudera.

―Es por eso que no me gustan los mocosos ―contestó Shamal, calmado―. Es simple ―lo miró―. Tu enfermedad se llama amor, Hayato.

El doctor esperó que procesara la información mientras miraba qué jovencita estaba esperándolo en su consultorio. Suspiró al ver la sala de espera sin nadie y regresó con Hayato. Los ojos verdes de la tormenta estaba abiertos, su rostro pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sin decir ni una palabra el joven se retiró de ahí. Shamal entendió que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y podría jurar que era la primera vez que el muchacho se enamoraba.

El sonido de un suave «click» lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al enfocar de nuevo, vio a Reborn apuntándolo con Leon convertido en arma, Gokuderá maldijo su momento de despiste.

―Más te vale que estés pensando en cómo vencer a Belphegor ―dijo el «hitman».

Gokudera sabiendo lo maniático que era Reborn y cualquier oportunidad era perfecta para saciar su sadismo. De reojo, pudo ver como el Décimo comenzaba a sudar y temer por su vida; mientras Yamamoto lo veía serio, sin su característica sonrisa despreocupada.

―He estado pensado que primero debería saber cuáles son sus arma y la forma que ataca ―dijo, tratando de tranquilizar al arcobaleno.

―¿Cómo? ¿Atacando primero? ―Gokudera pensó que diciendo eso lo dejaría en paz, pero se equivocó. Reborn buscaba saber más de ese plan inexistente.

―Sí ― contestó susurrando.

Y de pronto vio el enfado en los pequeños ojos negros. Reborn estaba listo para lanzar su primera bala.

―Espera, chiquitín ―Yamamoto llamó a Reborn, antes que lanzara la primera bala―. Sé que este asunto es importante, pero Gokudera no se ha sentido bien últimamente.

Los tres miraron al de cabello plateado. Gokudera se sitió expuesto, como si esas miraras pudieran ver qué estaba pasando con él.

―¿Fuiste con Shamal? ―preguntó Reborn, no le gustaba la posibilidad que un guardián esté enfermo días antes de la batalla.

―Sí. Él dice que sólo necesito descansar ―contestó desviando la mirada de Reborn.

Reborn sabía que el guardián estaba mintiendo, su mirada esquiva era la mejor prueba. Sus pequeños ojos negros pasaron a Yamamoto que miraba preocupado a la tormenta. Suspiró. Tenía el presentimiento que no era enfermedad física sino emocional.

Tsuna se alarmó al escuchar a Reborn suspirar, él nunca suspira. Y más cuando miraba a Gokudera y Yamamoto, su hiper-intuición le decía que algo pasaba entre los dos guardianes. Lo notó en Gokudera cuando fueron a la casa de Yamomoto y su repentino agarre en la mochila, cuando fueron a su casa, a pesar de tratarse como antes, sintió la incomodidad de la tormenta.

―Entonces, descansarás ―Reborn bajo su sombrero, ocultando su rostro en el―. Yamomoto podrá cuidar de ti mientras te recuperas.

Las últimas palabras del «hitman» dejaron a de ojos verdes helados, nunca pensó que le darían esa orden. Se mordió los labios, mientras pensaba en una excusa para deshacerse del guardián de la lluvia.

―Está bien ―contestó el beisbolista, ganando en contestar al chico dinamita―. Cuidaré de ti, Gokudera ―dijo mientras volteaba a sonreírle.

Gokudera sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arden con esas simples palabras.

―Pero él necesita entrenar ―contraatacó el guardián de la tormenta.

―Y lo hará en las mañana hasta la mitad de la tarde; luego irá a tu departamento a cuidarte de ti, para que te recuperes más rápido y vuelvas a entrenar ―explicó Reborn.

Con esa explicación entendió que perdió. Sólo quedaba cumplir con las órdenes de Reborn y no desfallecer con las sonrisas del guardián de la lluvia, cada vez que vaya su casa.

El látigo se enrollaba en sus muñecas tratando de hacer que tire sus tonfas, pero él no las tiraría. Sintió la presión ir en aumento y de sus labios se escapó un suave quejido de dolor que hizo sonreír al rubio.

―¿Aún no te rindes, Kyouya? ―preguntó confiado y superior.

La repuesta fue un suave gruñido y el mover frenético de las tonfas tratando de liberarse. Pero Dino no le dejó fácil la labor, presionó más de las muñecas, pudo ver que estas comenzaban a tornarse moradas, pero el orgullo de la nube no le permitiría aceptar la derrota.

Dino miró el rostro del muchacho, era huraño y se notaba que estaba aguantando el dolor de las muñecas; si él seguía presionando así el látigo, cortaría la piel haciéndolo sangrar.

―Por hoy es suficiente ―determinó Dino.

No era recomendable hacer heridas que tardarían en curarse, no tenían tiempo. Lo primordial era hacer que el guardián sea mejor luchando para que pudiera vender en la batalla contra los Varia.

―Aún no hemos terminado ―dijo Kyouya, no reconociendo el final del entrenamiento.

―Por hoy es suficiente. Descansa. Mañana vendré a seguir entrenándote, incluso podemos movernos a otro sitio para entrenar mejor ―terminó de decir.

Dino salió de ahí seguido de Romario. La mano derecha veía por encima del hombro a Kyouya, el chico le traía mala espina, pero no dijo nada en contra del entrenamiento, después de todo fue Reborn quien le encargó esta misión a su jefe. Él no podía objetar.

Sintió que el aire golpeaba su rosto y removía sus cabellos al salir del colegio. Pensó que Kyouya no lo dejaría irse tan rápido, pero estaba agradecido que no atacara de nuevo. Miró su ropa, estaba sucia y desalineado, era mejor irse al hotel y descansar. Mañana sería un día largo y agotador.

Al llegar al hotel, en la recepción escuchó voces en los pasillos. Por unos instantes se quedó quieto, tratando de decirse que ese timbre de voz era producto de su imaginación.

―¡Voi!¡Te mataré, escoria!

Volteo lentamente. Y sus ojos marrones se abrieron de la impresión. Delante de él estaba su ex amante que no había visto desde el día que rompieron.

Romario miraba a su jefe preocupado. Él sabía de ese episodio y el dolor que sintió el Don al terminar con el espadachín, encontrarlo de nuevo traería sentimientos dormidos al rubio.

Dino reaccionó cuando Squalo lo miro serio, dejando atrás sus gritos. Se acercó a él, mientras Cavallone se quedó quieto esperando los siguientes movimientos del tiburón.

―No pensaba encontrarte aquí ―dijo Squalo―. Sé que estas entrenando a un guardián del mocoso ese.

Dino reaccionó cuando Squalo mencionó a Tsuna e Hibari. Sólo atinó a mover en afirmación la cabeza. Haciéndole sacar una carcajada.

―Tienes que estar demente para entrenar a uno mocoso o mejor dicho, estar apoyando a unos mocosos. Nosotros ganaremos ―aseguró Squalo.

Dino miró directamente sus ojos y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Squalo seguía despertando en él sentimientos.

―Para eso estoy aquí, para entrenarlo y hacer que gane ―dijo Dino, su voz sonó calmada, a pesar de la revolución que había en su interior.

―Ya veremos quién ganará ―Squalo regresó con el resto de Varia.

Xanxus miraba a Dino, no le gustaba estar compartiendo techo con el Don y más al enterarse hace un año que ambos fueron amantes. Podría ser que Squalo sea convencido por Cavallone y decidiera dejar Varia, a unos días de la batalla sería perjudicial.

Dino se quedó quieto mirando como Varia se perdía en el corredor de los ascensores. Romario al darse cuenta que su jefe seguía mirando un punto del corredor, se acercó a constatar que este bien y que el repentino encuentro no había perturbado más de la cuenta.

―Estoy bien, Romario ―dijo al darse cuenta que su mano derecha se acercaba a él ―. Han pasado cinco años, ya no afecta como antes. Fue repentino, nunca pensé que coincidiéramos en el mismo hotel ―sonrió para tranquilízalo.

―Si desea podemos irnos a otro, siempre y cuando esté tranquilo, Jefe ―Romario trataba de alejarlo de Squalo.

―No, está bien ―contestó sonriendo ―. No quiero que piense que estoy huyendo con solo verlo. Vamos, tenemos que descansar. Mañana tendremos que estar temprano con Kyouya.

Romario siguió a su Jefe, no estaba convencido que quedarse en el mismo hotel que Varia, pero Dino no quería irse, no podía hacer nada si esos eran los deseos del Don.

Xanxus estaba echado en su cama mientras Squalo estaba a su costado descansando. Hace un año empezaron a dormir juntos, en sus conversaciones salió el tema de su ex amante, no le gustó saber el nombre del tipo. Tenía que dejar en claro ciertos asuntos con Don Cavallone, no vaya hacer que por ayudar a esos mocosos el rubio intente hacer algo que perjudique a Varia.

Salió sigilosamente de la cama y de la habitación. Sería fácil encontrar la habitación del jefe y tener la tan esperada charla. Según recordaba de los informes, el Don tenía la costumbre de hospedarse en la última suite de ese hotel.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación del rubio la abrió, sin tocar. Nunca fue su costumbre avisar, él simplemente entrada.

Uno de los pocos hombres de Dino que estaba patrullando observó todo. Se fue a informar a Romario de los acontecimientos.

Dino nunca tuvo sueño pesado sino lo contrario, él no podía permitirse bajarla guardia ni durmiendo. Había muchas familias enemigas que aprovecharían la oscuridad de la noche para hacer algún movimiento, sin importar que estuviera en otro país.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar que la puerta era abierta y tomó el látigo que descansaba al costado de su cama, dispuesto a hacer frente al intruso.

―No vengo a pelear, escoria ―dijo Xanxus, al ver que Dino tomaba el látigo.

Dino se quedó inmóvil a reconocer al jefe de los Varia, no pensó que él se infiltraría en suite. Tragó saliva. No tenía buen presentimiento de esa visita.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Dino, mirando al hombre que se mantenía apoyado en la puerta.

―Sólo advertirte que no hagas nada estúpido, nada que pueda perjudicar a Varia. Sé todo… De ti y Squalo.

Dino miró los ojos fieros del líder, no necesito preguntar por qué sabía. Todo cayó por su propio peso en la oscuridad de la habitación. Dino por fin comprendió que Squalo estaba más inalcanzable de lo que ya estaba, era hora de dejar el pasado y todos fluir los recuerdos que tuvo con el espadachín. Squalo ya había encontrado a alguien y seguía su vida, una vez más sin él.

―No haré nada. Hace cinco años que terminamos, ¿esperabas que quede parado en el tiempo? ―Dino trataba de convencerse así mismo, más que a Xanxus.

―Quien sabe… No sé cómo piensan la basura como tú ―Xanxus terminó la conversación. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se marchó.

Afuera estaba los hombres del Don alertas a cualquier movimientos brusco del jefe de los varias, con armas en mano listo para defender a Dino si la situación la ameritaba.

Xanxus caminó ignorándolos y los hombres se quedaron quietos al ver que no se había puesto violento. Uno hombre joven que estaba cerca a la puerta abierta miró que Dino estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin ninguna herida ni nada. Hizo una afirmación positiva al resto. Ellos bajaron las armas. Xanxus ya se había perdido entre los pasillos.

Romario fue el único en entrar y les dijo a los demás que volviera a su posición. El resto se fue retirando. Cerró la puerta, a pesar que la oscuridad que rodeaba la habitación pudo ver las mejillas mojadas del joven jefe.

―Jefe ―llamó la mano derecha.

―Estoy bien. Ya entendí que el pasado no volverá. Él de nuevo avanzó, dejando atrás, una vez más, supongo que lo superó ―una sonrisita escapó de los labios del Dino―. Mañana me tocará a mí avanzar.

Romario se quedó mirando a su jefe, mientras esperaba que realmente el Don deje los recuerdos atrás y comience a mirar hacia adelante. Que con el tiempo encuentre a alguien a quien amar y las heridas sanen.

* * *

><p>Creo que fue bien lastimero este capítulo, pero creo que era necesario. Amé escribir la parte DS, no sé me parece melancólico. Y la tercera pareja ya está presentada: XS, sé que hay fans de ellos así que va para ellos, ojala haya disfrutado esa pequeña introducción.<p>

Cada vez los capítulos están saliendo más largos, eso es bueno. Ojalá que el siguiente sea más largo, depende de la creatividad :) Bueno comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, me ayudan a saber qué les parece la historia.

Casi lo olvido, para las personas que desean agregarme en Facebook: Pueden encontrarme como Ren Konae, tengo la imagen de Takano leyendo mientras carga Sorata.

* * *

><p>Gracias, Aeris, por la corrección. No me había dado cuenta que puse basquetbolista en vez de beisbolista. Ya lo he corregido. Ojalá disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.<p>

Hola, R27, gracias por tu mensaje. Es lindo los ánimos que me das para seguir escribiendo la historia.


	4. Objetivo IV: Cuenta regresiva I

Objetivo IV: Cuenta regresiva I

Se tapó con la fresada, tratando de ignorar el insoportable sonido del timbre. Miró el pequeño reloj despertador que descansaba en la mesita de noche, al costado de su cama; era las cinco de la tarde. Yamamoto había sido puntual. Ayer le dijo que estaría a las cinco en la puerta de su casa y él se rió burlón, en el fondo sintió ese regocijo de felicidad. Maldijo por lo bajo. Sus emociones estaban desbocadas, sentía que sudaban manos y su corazón bombardeaba fuerte, mientras que tenía de música el insistente sonido del timbre. Suspiró. Había pasado quince minutos y el espadachín no mostraba inicios de rendirse e irse, sino todo lo contrario.

―¡Ya voy! ―gritó desde la cama. Con pasos lentos caminó por el corredor que conectaba la sala y la recamara, mientras pensaba cómo podría actuar como enfermo o ¿sería mejor como agonizante? Descartó lo último, era mejor mostrar mejoría pronto, de forma normal, sin que nadie sospeche que estaba mintiendo.

Al abrir la puerta encontró al otro guardián, la sonrisa estaba en el rostro jovial. Gokudera suspiró por lo bajo mientras se hacía a un lado para que el otro entre.

Yamamoto miraba la sala como un niño pequeño y curioso, era la primera vez que estaba en la casa del guardián, este era muy territorial y nunca mostró interés de llevarlo a su casa, a pesar de las diversas ocasiones que mencionó querer conocer su hogar.

―¿Ya has almorzado? ―Preguntó Yamamoto, sus ojos cayeron en la tormenta que se desplazaba al sofá.

―Sí ―contestó.

Gokudera había almorzado una sopa instantánea, le daba vergüenza decir que él no sabía cocinar y que sobrevivía con comida instantánea o comprándola en restaurantes.

Yamamoto estaba por preguntar algo, pero un gruñido se escuchó en la sala, por unos instantes desconcertado trato de ver de dónde venía el sonido. Mientras veía que las mejillas de Gokudera se encendían y desviaba el rostro. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que era el estómago de la tormenta que pedía alimentos.

Al ver que la sonrisa del «idiota» crecía, se enfadó más. El desgraciado estaba divirtiéndose con su bochorno, mientras él no sabía a donde mirar porque habían descubierto su pequeña mentira, no le apetecía mirarlo de frente con los pómulos sonrosados. Y cuando ya estaba pensando en largarle un listado de insultos, escuchó las simples palabras de Yamamoto:

― Voy a la cocina a preparar algo, también tengo hambre. ―sonrió, después se fue.

Gokudera tragó en su mente las palabras y la sonrisa. Y comenzaba a entender por qué se había enamorado de Yamamoto. Él nunca era del tipo que se burlaba, sino todo lo contrario. El guardián tenía una fijación a ser amable, nunca vio al guardián buscando pleito. Trataba de ayudar a todos, siempre con una sonrisa despreocupada que hacía sentir que el problema no era grave, sino que tenía una solución. Y esa amabilidad era su peor defecto, en especial en tipos como Gokudera que no estaban relacionados a ese carácter, que sea como un imán que atrae sin proponérselo. Tenía miedo de los resultados de esa atracción.

Él era el segundo al mando y así es como los otros miembros de Varia lo veían, no quería que cambiara. Nadie en Varia sabía que habían pasado la línea de Jefe y subordinado hace un año. Y que por las noches se entregaban a un frenesí de caricias, lucha y juegos sofocantes, tratando de imponer cada uno su ritmo, tratando de hacer que el otro retroceda y reclamar el dominio de la cama. La lucha entre las sabanas era igual que en el campo de batalla, ambos trazaban estrategias para no dejarse vencer por el otro, pero la diferencia era que desde el comienzo la batalla tenía un ganador: Xanxus. Cuando ocurría sabía que él tendría que dejarse hacer, porque el Jefe podría ser más considerado con él si después se mostraba sumiso, aceptando que él era el ganador. A Xanxus nunca le gustaba perder.

Lo movió malhumorado, el hizo que recién estaba despertando, cuando no era así. El sintió cada movimiento del Jefe después de su última corrida, a pesar que aparento quedarse dormido. El juego roces íntimos continuó después que Xanxus regresara a la alcoba, en medio de la madrugada. No le preguntó dónde había ido durante la noche, porque tenía un presentimiento. En la mañana, a primera hora, vio a los hombres de Dino un poco inquietos cuando los vieron, en especial al Jefe. Y sus dudas se confirmaron.

Después del desayuno fue arrastrado al cuarto de Xanxus, donde no hizo más que iniciar el tan deseado juego. Pero en esa ocasión fue diferente; los ojos negros que siempre se mostraban superiores y altaneros, tenían un dejo de preocupación y estrés mal disimulado. Squalo pensó que era por la batalla de los anillos, que estaban muy cerca. No hablo de ello, era un tema que mataba la pasión del azabache y lo dejaba de un humor de perros. Él prefería relajarse entre sus brazos y aferrarse a las sabanas cuando lo embestía duro, como a él le gustaba. El sexo que sólo otro hombre podría darle, pero no cualquiera, sólo Xanxus.

El sol se estaba ocultando. El rostro de Dino se mostraba cansado, había estado en la azotea después de desayunar, cumpliendo su palabra en lucha con Kyouya desde temprano. Sentía que sus energías estaban agotándose, pensó que era por no haber almorzado y había hecho mucho desgaste físico.

Kyouya no estaba en mejor situación que él, pero el aun así se paraba erguido, tratando de demostrar que no afectaba su estado físico, cuando sus ojos ya se mostraban cansados y sus labios que siempre mostraba la característica sonrisa, estaban entreabiertos tratando se tomar grandes bocados de aire.

―Por hoy es suficiente ―dijo Dino, dejando de mover el látigo―. Hay que descansar y alimentarnos.

En esta ocasión Dino no tuvo suerte; Kyouya no aceptó el empate, estaba decidido en llevar la batalla hasta lo último.

Al ver que Dino bajó un la guardia se acercó con tonfas en las manos, dispuesto a darle un certero puñetazo en la mejilla. Romario no estaba, se había ido a preparar la limosina ni bien Dino dio por terminado el entrenamiento, y Dino volvió hacer el torpe que era sin sus subordinados, trató de defenderse con el látigo, pero este sólo se enrollo con él, como una serpiente, y tiró de él mientras Kyouya detenía su ataque al verse envuelto en el látigo, al sentir que tiraban de él y sin poder estabilizarse.

Al abrir los ojos se tomó con otros de color marrón claro que estaban muy cerca. Sintió el suave aliento en su nuca y se estremeció. Se alteró y trató de empujar como pudo a Dino, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez: Muy cerca. Odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

Dino al verse tiraban de él para alejarlo trato de levantarse, pero sólo hizo que su rodilla se colocará entre las piernas del guardián. El látigo se enredara más entre ellos. Dino perdió la estabilidad que había conseguido su pierna, regresando de nuevo abajo, donde un enfadado Kyouya miraba con ganas de matarlo. Esta vez el roce fue más atrevido; los labios de Dino estaban prácticamente besando el cuello de Kyouya y la respiración del rubio comenzará a agitase. Mientras Kyouya se estremecía por la corriente de aire que llegaba a su cuello y comenzaba a alterarse más al sentir la postura incómoda y comprometedora.

Romario llegó a la azotea a informarle a Dino que la limosina estaba esperando para irse al hotel. Pero sus palabras murieron al ver a su Jefe y a su nuevo alumno envuelto en el látigo. Al observar se dio cuenta de la situación de ambos, sintió que el cigarrillo que había prendido se resbalaba de los labios. De pronto, sintió que él era un mal tercio.

―Romario ―dijo Dino, al verlo―, ayúdame a desenredarnos.

Romario se acercó a ellos para ayudar a liberarse. En una fracción de segundos sus ojos se posaron en Kyouya que estaba debajo de su Jefe, quieto, esperando ser liberado. A los pocos minutos Romario concluyó con la misión de liberarlos, mientras Kyouya se paraba y ni bien estuvo de pie le dio un golpea a Dino en la cabeza.

―Eso es por idiota ―dijo Kyouya, después abandonó la azotea.

Dino se quedó mirando cómo la nube se alejaba a pasos apresurados. Suspiró. Que mal terminaba su entrenamiento con Kyouya, y justo pensaba invitarlo a cenar. Quería compartir tiempo con su alumno y tratar de entenderlo, para que al menos deje de golpearlo tanto por su torpeza.

El almuerzo/cena que tuvieron fue agradable. Yamamoto no habló más de la cuenta, al parecer la lluvia estaba tratando de no hacerlo enojar.

La expresión del rostro de Yamamoto cambió, la sonrisa se desvaneció, y se quedó serio, Gokudera no le gustó ese cambio porque sólo significaba que vendría una conversación.

―¿Qué está pasando, Gokudera? ―dijo Yamamoto, iba directo al punto.

Gokudera miró a un punto en la pared, ignorando la mirada del otro. Hubiera preferido tener más tiempo, para pensar, analizar y saber qué hacer. Aún todo era complicado y Yamamoto preguntaba. El aun no sabía qué hacer.

―Nada ―contestó.

Gokudera había descubierto que el espadachín era más perceptivo de lo que aparentaba. Y maldijo por lo bajo que en esa ocasión no fuera un verdadero idiota.

Yamamoto sabía que estaba mintiendo. Se mordió los labios. Trata a veces con Gokudera era más de insistencia que de paciencia. Esa conversación iba hacer de insistencia.

―Hayato ―Rara era las ocasiones que Yamamoto lo llamaba por su nombre―, quiero ayudarte. Me preocupa que estés tan… distinto.

Gokudera apartó los ojos de la pared para mirar sus ojos. Se hundió en ellos. Resoplo. ¿Cómo hablarle de amor a otro hombre? ¿Sería adecuado una declaración sin escrúpulos? ¿Lo rechazaría ni bien se le confiese? Y de ser así, ¿Cómo lo trataría después de eso? No podía permitirse desvariar y ser guiado por las emociones. Ellos dos tenían una misión que sería por el resto de sus vidas: Ser los guardianes del Décimo Vongola, y aunque aún no era oficial el título, había peligro que la declaración, de darse, estropeara su función en la familia.

―Lo haré al terminar la batalla por los anillos Vongola.

Yamamoto siguió mirándolo serio, pero a los pocos segundos su sonrisa volvió. Gokudera suspiró tranquilo, por ahora el espadachín dejaría el tema, hasta después de la batalla. Y ese tiempo iba a aprovecharlo en pensar qué hacer.

Reborn miró desde la azotea vecina el enredo de Dino y Kyouya. Dino seguía siendo el mismo muchacho torpe que entrenó en Italia, sólo que esta vez ya no gozaba de sus 12 años, sino era un hombre de 22 años con un problema amoroso no superado y lo peor es que el hombre no quería dejarlo ir. Tal vez fue mucho para el Don hospedarse en el mismo hotel que Varia, pero Reborn nunca se arrepentiría de dejar la invitación a Dino, era mejor apresurar el proceso.

Vio el certero golpe que Kyouya le dio a Dino, este apresuró los pasos para dejar la azotea. Reborn se cubrió en su sombrero y sonrió al ver el imperceptible sonrojo de la nube. Dino sin proponérselo ya había hecho el movimiento que Reborn esperaba que hiciera.

* * *

><p>Hola, ara. Gracias por comentar. Ojalá este capítulo te guste.<p>

Hola, R27. Sí, por fin salieron Xanxus y Squalo. Este capítulo tuvo más de ellos y esperemos que el siguiente tenga más. A mí también me partió el corazón...Dino es un amor, me costó escribir esa parte.

Hola, Aeris. El romance entre Reborn y Tsuna todavía esta un poco lejanos, pero ten paciencia :3 Llegará :)

* * *

><p>Y bueno, otro capítulo subido. Siento que cada vez estamos avanzando, a pasos lentos, pero avanzamos. ¡Y lo mejor es que tenemos por capítulo a las tres parejas!<p>

Por cierto, he actualizado mi perfil. Ahora hay algo de contenido.

Comentarios, preguntas etc, son bienvenidos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Objetivo V: Cuenta regresiva II

Objetivo V: Cuenta regresiva II

Dino tenía la costumbre de marcar en el calendario los días que faltaban para la batalla, en la delgada hoja del almanaque había tres hileras con una equis atravesada en cada recuadro, que eran los días. Sólo faltaba dos días y la batalla de Yamamoto y Squalo se daría. En el fondo estaba nervioso, Cervello era un organización que poco se conoce, pero se sabe que son jueces en discutas como esas dentro de la mafia, quería saber qué clase de escenario ellos habían preparado para la batalla de la lluvia, pero aún era desconocido para todos. Temía porque Squalo salga lastimado.

Las palabras que le dijo a Romario esa noche volvieron a él. A pesar de sonar romántico y esperanzador, no duró mucho su determinación. Pensó durante unos días el trasfondo de su negación avanzar, sabía que no llegaría a ningún punto si seguía así, era de dos y el otro ya había cerrado etapa.

También se estaba murmurando entre los demás miembros, de alto rango, de la familia Cavallone sobre un compromiso, uno que él no tenía y debería de tener para seguir con el legado, y las candidatas a futura _Signora_ Cavallone, no conocía a ninguna de las jovencitas, ni quería conocerlas. Sólo era arreglos entre _famiglias_ para ganar más poder y llegar a un acuerdo de paz, en el caso de rencillas entre ellas. En el caso de su familia no necesitaba esas alianzas, ellos tenían una alianza muy estrecha con Vongola, que data desde la primera generación. Era consiente que era la otra familia que buscaba ese acercamiento con la suya, una alianza inquebrantable, una que garantizara una mejor posición y ser más notable. Movió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en sus problemas, su deber era entrenar a Kyouya, el candidato a guardián de la nube, y hacer más cercana su alianza con Vongola.

Tomó el látigo que descansaba en el sofá negro, se lo enrollo en la cintura, tomó el móvil que estaba en la mesita de la sala y salió de allí.

Dino miró el pasadizo. Esa pequeña casa que alquiló en las montañas era perfecta para su entrenamiento con Kyouya. El joven se mostró huraño a dejar la escuela por algunas horas, pero la mención de largas horas de entrenamiento y asegurando que podría ir a clase con normalidad, fue mejorando su predisposición. El único requisito era que tenían que estar allí por las tardes y noches, él tendría que quedarse a dormir, ya que terminaban a altas horas de la noche y no dudaba que Kyouya podría cuidarse sólo al regresar a casa, pero esa rutina demasiado ajetreada podría ser que baje su rendimiento en el entrenamiento.

Los únicos que se quedaban en esa pequeña casa eran ellos tres; Kyouya, él… y Romario. El perfecto no mostró antipatía al saber que Romario se quedaría con ellos, es más, notó que estaba conforme.

Romario ya estaba esperando con Kyouya en el área que asignó para entrenar, un terreno con árboles que hacía de obstáculos. Era mejor avanzar en el grado de dificultad para luchar.

Con algunos tropezones bajó la pequeña escalera, nunca entendió porque sus zapatillas fallaban, eran nuevas, tendría que comprarse otro par. Trató de avanzar con cuidado y llegar ileso hasta Kyouya.

Miró el rostro sonriente de Yamamoto, él parecía relajado, por lo menos eso trasmitía, estaba siguiendo su rutina en la escuela. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron de Takeshi, al parecer el beisbolista sintió su mirada, ya que volteo a mirar en su dirección.

―Eh… Gokudera ―Tsuna lo llamaba.

Los ojos de Gokudera cambiaron a unos entusiastas, Tsuna tenía ese efecto en él, su admiración por el castaño era desbordante.

―¿Sí, Décimo?

Tsuna se mordió los labios. ¿Era el momento y el lugar de hablar sobre su raro comportamiento? Suspiró frustrado. Gokudera levantó una ceja desconcertado.

―¿Estás bien? Hace días que estás distinto ―dijo Tsuna, con cierto nerviosismo.

Tsuna no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de situación, sólo dijo lo que creyó conveniente. Estaba preocupado por Hayato, era su amigo, siempre eran ellos tres: Yamamoto, Gakudera y él, aunque apreciaba a todos, siempre fue con ellos que pasaba más situaciones.

Gokudera se mordió los labios y se reprendió mentalmente por preocupar al Vongola. Como mano derecha su obligación era mantener la calma y dar la seguridad que el jefe necesitaba en momentos de angustia, no dar más preocupaciones.

―Estoy mejor, Décimo ―sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Tsuna devolvió la sonrisa, y pensó que tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Yamamoto miró de reojo a Gokudera y Tsuna. Suspiró tranquilo al ver que la tormenta estaba mejor, escuchó la conversación de ambos. Las dos jovencitas que estaban tratando de llamar su atención se percataron de su desinterés, y haciendo un puchero se fueron.

Los demás miembros de Varia estaban tranquilos, disfrutando de su tiempo, confiado que ganarían al grupo de mocosos. Squalo también estaba seguro de la victoria. Además Xanxus era fuerte, era uno de los hombres más fuertes que haya conocido y su determinación a convertirse en el décimo Vongola era admirable y traumaste, casi llegando a la demencia.

Squalo miró de reojo a Xanxus, este estaba con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama, a su costado, después de tener muchas horas de sexo, desenfrenado y salvaje, como siempre, era una batalla a la hora de intimidar.

―¿Está bien que estés relajado? ―preguntó Squalo, de pronto.

Xanxus no cambió de semblante, Squalo entendí que era el permiso que necesita para seguir hablando, a pesar de todo, le tenía respeto, por eso se unió a Varia.

―La escoria es escoria sin importar cuanto se unan, sólo sigue siendo escoria ―contestó Xanxus, antes que Squalo pudiera decir más.

Squalo miró a Xanxus son expresión ausente. Él ya no era un principiante en ese mundo, sus años como segundo al mando de Varia le habían enseñado que sin importa lo insignificante del enemigo siempre hay que tener cuidado, la confianza es buena, pero no llevar a cegarte con ella. Suspiró. No tenía ganas de poner de mal humor al Jefe, sin importa qué.

Xanxus se acercó a Squalo besando con fuerza y salvajismo, el de cabellos plateado entendió que aún le quedaba varias horas más en la cama, en una lucha privada de a dos.

La disciplina, el orden y la puntualidad eran cualidades que él, Hibari Kyouya, apreciaba mucho, más si venia del autoproclamado tutor. Miró de reojo a Romario, el hombre estaba ahí con él desde hace más de una hora, de pie, esperando a que llegue el Don Italiano. Romario no necesitó escuchar la pregunta para saber qué quería Kyouya.

―Son las ocho de la mañana ―respondió Romario, a la muda pregunta.

Los pies de Kyouya no dejaron de marcan un ritmo disparejo contra el suelo, en clara señal de aburrimiento. Romario lo sabía, Dino le comentó una vez ese detalle, que descubrió al llegar sin avisar al despacho de la nube, lo encontró haciendo el mismo sonido, sólo que mudo, contra el piso alfombrado.

Dino apareció. El primero en darse cuenta de su presencia fue su mano derecha; Kyouya se percató de él cuando lo tenía cerca, aún no podía sentir la presencia del rubio. Dino al ver el movimiento de pie de Kyouya, se acercó cauteloso, era peligroso enojar más al azabache.

Kyouya en un ágil movimiento sacó sus tonfas y se acercó con intenciones de herir a Dino, sentía la ira fluir por sus venas. Después de la disciplina su siguiente regla era la puntualidad y Dino la había roto, merecía ser la bolsa de arena de ese día.

Dino sacó su látigo, sonriendo presumido esquivó el golpe de menor, eso hizo enfurecer más a Hibari, que tenía planeado hacer que sangrara. Quería ver la sangre del Bronco, de esa forma saciaría su sed de sangre.

El Jefe Cavallone se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Koyuya y muy lejos de preocuparse, se emocionó. El menor era predecible ante sus ojos, y él había llegado tarde a propósito para tener una batalla de esa forma. Tenía que corregir los destellos de ira de Kyouya y hacer que esa ira la controlara para su beneficio en una batalla.

Romario miraba a los dos. Cada vez que miraba esa sonrisa de Dino se preocupaba, sólo había visto una vez y fue cuando el Don aún estaba saliendo con Squalo.


End file.
